Three More Guns
by hiraikoneko
Summary: Liz, Lina and Faith celebrate highschool grad. with a surprise exorcism! Who knew being found with a corpse could cause such a fuss? Now they're on the run, trying to hide...but certain powers say otherwise. A single call results in the Winchester boys stuck with three 'little girls' new to Hunting. If that wasn't bad enough, they keep finding strays. And keeping them. OC-centric.


**_Hell o my darling readers~! Once again I'm here with yet another fic…let's see if this one stays alive? Pretty sure my stories die more often than the Winchesters._**

 ** _I completely blame_** _BellslovesOUAT_ **_for this. It's all her fault. She made me do it._**

 ** _Now, before I begin, I ABSOLUTELY MUST WARN YOU: This fic…probably won't be updated that often. I'll try, but I'm only really working on this when it suits my fancy…so if the plotbunny kicks up a fuss….updates. Otherwise? Meh._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! Anything you recognize from the show? Not mine._**

* * *

It could never be said that the girls were unwanted. They were loved in every way by their parents.

The Wessons were dedicated. They made sure to raise their children to be good girls, to be responsible and independent. To cherish each other and to remain together, and to watch each other's backs. They also raised their daughters to never be comfortable in the dark, but not to fear it.

It also could not be said that the Wessons were the biological parents of all their children. Two of their three daughters were not their own flesh and blood, but that hardly mattered. Blood was not everything.

* * *

Amy and Tom Wesson's first daughter had been born March 21st, 1987. They named her Lina Rosie Wesson and after looking into her baby blue eyes, they decided she would never walk the path they had. Their innocent baby girl would never learn the truth about the things that go bump in the night. She'd just be extremely protected from them.

They settled down in a nice farm house in southern Ontario, close to the border. They had friends in the States, and it seemed convenient not to make them travel far for...visits. As soon as they'd bought the place, not long before Lina's birth, they'd called up an old friend to help them...install a nice security system. They wanted everything he'd done to his place and more.

Bobby Singer had been more than willing to help them out.

By the time Lina was born, their home was protected and redecorated so that no one who wasn't in the know would be able to tell the unassuming farmhouse was a fortress against the supernatural. Not even Lina would know, and she'd be spending her entire life there.

There was even a secret room where they hid all their hunting gear, where Lina would never find them. It wouldn't do for her to accidentally kill herself playing with a gun when they'd put all this effort into making sure no monster came to get her because of her parents.

When they received their second daughter, their determination to keep the girls away from their profession grew.

* * *

Elizabeth Anne Colt had been born on February 14th, the same year as Lina, so she was only a month older than her sister.

Her birth parents, William and Kenedy Colt, were close friends with the Wesson family. They had to be. In their business, you made as many connections as you could, and you helped one another out. That was how Hunters survived on the field.

Late one September night, William Colt pulled into the Wesson's driveway in his dirty old pick-up truck. The truck was easy for Tom and Amy to recognize, even in the dark, because of its...colour. Or multitude of them. It was hard to discern what colour the truck could be described as, as each part of the truck was a different colour. A red tailgate, grey cab, one white door, another dark green, black hood. The truck had been in so many wrecks it was hard to tell if anything was original.

Tom and Amy stepped out of their house to greet their old friend, but they could tell something was wrong as the man stumbled out of his truck. He opened the door behind his on the driver's side and freed his barely seven-month-old daughter from her car seat.

"Will...you okay bud?" Tom asked, not moving beyond a pair of flowerpots that sat on either side of the path leading to the front step.

"No Tom...not really," Will said. He sounded tired and broken. Holding Elizabeth close to his chest, he walked closer to the waiting couple.

As he drew nearer, Amy and Tom could see that Will had aged by a decade and a half in the last month. Heavy bags grew under his eyes, bruised and dark against his pale skin. He hadn't slept in a long time. His clothes were wrinkled, his dark brown hair was greasy and unkempt, and the stench of alcohol coming off him was so strong it made their eyes water. It also looked like he hadn't shaved since the funeral.

It had been a horrible accident. No one really knew what happened. Whenever someone asked, Will just said there was a fire, and he hadn't been able to find Kenedy before the smoke got too bad. He'd taken Elizabeth outside with him.

Whatever it was that had happened, it changed Will. The police had suspected him of murder, but there wasn't enough evidence left for them to say it was anything but an accident.

When the funeral was over, Will packed himself and his daughter into his truck and he'd driven off.

This was the first time they'd heard from him since then.

"Will, why don't you and Lizzy come inside?" Amy asked, "We've got spaghetti and meatballs on the table...plenty for you, and we've got more than enough food for Lizzie too."

The widowed Hunter nodded slowly, but then stopped. His face twisted up into a pained expression, and the grip he had on the baby in his arms tightened.

"I- I dunno if that's a good idea, Amy. I...I think it best if we talk out here."

The Wessons shared a long look, both silently questioning what was going on.

"Alright...what's going on Will?" Tom asked, "We haven't seen or heard a peep from you since Kenedy- and now you show up in the middle of the night, drunker than a skunk?"

Will shook his head, refusing to make eye contact with his friends and sometimes-Hunting partners, "I know, I know. It's just been...I...I'm not doing well, Tom. Ever since Ken- I...I haven't been handling things well. I...can't sleep...every time I close my eyes, all I can see is my wife pinned to the- There was...I...something _wrong_ happened that night..."

"Will-" Amy started, stepping forward to hug her old friend. Will flinched back, causing her to stop in the action.

Will kept talking, shaking his head in obvious distress, "I love Liz...but sometimes I look at her, and I wonder why I saved her instead of Ken and-"

Amy's hand came up to her mouth.

"I...Amy...Tom...I'm scared." That alone would had been enough to send the Wesson couple into a panic. Will was a proud man. Not to the point of obvious arrogance, but Will wasn't one to admit his fears. He was the one who always seemed to be in control of situations. It was what made him seem larger than life. To hear him say that he was scared of something? Before Kenedy's death...it would have been unthinkable.

"I'm scared I'm gonna do something- I...What if I hurt her? I can hardly even take care of her and- I...Tom, Amy...I don't know an easy way of asking this but...Will you take care of my Lizard?" He held the bundled up baby out towards Amy, who reflexively took the child.

"Will, why don't you come inside, huh? Let's go inside and sit down and talk about this-"

"There's nothing to talk about Amy. I can't take care of her anymore. You two have a good thing going on here. You've settled down, your house is safer than Fort Knox, and you've got your own kid, who I _know_ you two are gonna raise right. I...I can't give her what she deserves."

"Will, buddy, you can't just leave your kid- Don't you think maybe she deserves her father?" Tom asked.

"Tom, I've never been more serious than I am right now, when I say that I can't trust myself around that baby." Will said, slowly taking a step back from the couple and the baby in Amy's hands.

"Will-"

"Something happened that night- _Something_ was there. I...I came into our room, to find Ken on the...above Lizard's crib- It…I...I have to find out what the hell happened. There's some guy down south- I'm meeting him to have a talk. Something similar happened to his wife-"

"Why not just let us help you?! C'mon Will! This isn't what you-"

"Please. I'm begging you."

The Wesson couple pause. He sounded so broken in that moment. The couple looked towards one another, before glancing down at the baby in Amy's arms. A pair of dark brown eyes stared up at them, wide and curious. Amy tore her eyes away to look at Tom once again. She raised an eyebrow, a hesitant, questioning look on her face.

Tom looked away for a second, thinking, before he nodded slowly, agreeing with her silent question.

"Alright. We'll take her." Tom said, "But we're doing this the right way- I'm not gonna get arrested for kidnapping after all the things we've done."

Will was nodding eagerly, "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it! I've got the papers in my truck. I want you two to raise her like Ken and I were supposed to...I just…as soon as I get the bastard that killed Ken, I'll be back...If I get back."

The married Hunters looked away from him. That was...that was a likely ending. Hunters never really lasted long. Unless they were one of the Hunter Legends out there.

"Alright." Amy said after a moment, "You grab those papers...and then you march your ass into that house and you eat the goddamn spaghetti I made for dinner tonight, got it?"

Will gave a week smile, "Yeah...sure thing Amy."

* * *

It was five years later when the third daughter arrived.

Faith Oleta Seraphim had been born May 14, 1987. Once again, the girl was born the same year as the Wessons' first daughter.

Like the Wessons and Colts, the Seraphim 'clan' were a family of Hunters stationed in Canada. Unfortunately, their once-large family had been weeded out one by one after Faith's uncle Charlie got on the wrong side of a _pack_ of Vetala. Both the Seraphims and the Vetala had gone to war, dragging the entire family into the fight.

As a result, Faith, her mother, Marie and her father, David, were the last three members of the family.

Having gone on several hunts with different members of the family, the Wessons were well aware of the ongoing 'war', but had it not been for an unexpected visitor the previous night, they would have been surprised when the dark-haired couple appeared on their doorstep asking for a favour.

The night before the Seraphim family visited, Amy had sung to and tucked in her five-year-old daughters, Liz and Lina, and gone back downstairs to spend some time with her husband while they double checked that all the protections they'd set up around the house were still secure.

The problem with having kids was they liked to move things around.

And draw on the walls, even when there's already something drawn there.

They really needed to wallpaper over those...

It was as they were checking the last window that they heard a sound like a candy being unwrapped. Both exHunters spun around, reaching for weapons they no-longer had in the main part of the house (for fear that Liz would find a knife or gun and add it to her 'pirate' game).

A man stood in their living room, calmly snapping the bars of a Kitkat apart. He raised an eyebrow at the couple, "Relax. I'm not here to hurt anyone- in fact, I'm here, risking my own hide to give you a little message."

"...What kind of message?" Amy asked, still standing like she was ready to tackle him if he made the wrong move. It would be an ineffective attack, but if it meant Tom could get to the girls and into the safe room…

"One that some 'people' don't want anyone to hear...your daughters, all three of 'em are the best shot the world has at avoiding the apocalypse in a few years' time."

Tom and Amy blinked, staring at the man who continued to eat his chocolate.

"Uh...we only have two daughters."

"And what do you mean by 'the apocalypse in a few years' time'?"

"The third one'll be delivered sometime in the next few days. You know how things can get lost in the post sometimes. As for the apocalypse thing...yeah. Whoops?"

"'Whoops'?!" The couple repeated, voices eerily syncing as they stared at him in complete horror.

The brown haired man gave a little shrug in response, "Whoops. Anyways. I gotta split. Nice to meet ya and all…make sure to keep an eye on your brats. Might stop by later on. Maybe not."

Then, he snapped his fingers and vanished.

Amy and Tom stood stock still in the middle of their living room, watching as an empty chocolate wrapper drifted down to the floor. The second it landed, both parents lurched into action. Tom was at the phone in an instant, making the long distance call to Bobby Singer, while Amy bounded up the stairs to check on her daughters. She keeps her ears open, listening to Tom on the phone.

"Bobby? Yeah it's Tom. There's- Someone got into my house…some _thing_ …yeah, he just appeared, and then vanished when he was done talking- Something about my daughters and the apocalypse. Yeah, I don't know what he meant either…but he said he might be back…yeah. Think you can help us look for how the hell he got in? We just went over everything, and there's no sign that anything wasn't working…Either he's something new or the girls broke something we didn't notice. Again."

Tom is quiet for a moment, listening to Bobby speak.

"Are you sure? You already have what's-his-face's…We'll pack their bags and send them down there in the next couple days….Call you when we send them off?"

Another moment of silence.

"Thanks Bobby…and just…try not to let them find out? Lina's getting pretty good at reading…found her with an encyclopedia yesterday…forty pages in. Liz…I don't know who taught her how to use a gun but- If there's a weapon in the house, she'll find it. And use it."

Tom chuckles at something Bobby says, before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Upstairs, Amy has roused both girls and is leading them downstairs into the safe-room. While it seemed like the man was gone, it was better to be safe than sorry…and if he could get in, who knows what else could as well.

"Why we going in the safe room?" Liz asks, furiously rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Well, Lizzy. We thought we'd have a big family sleepover, that's all."

"Sleepover!" Lina cheered, "Does that mean we can eat chocolate?"

Amy pauses, thinking about the creature that had appeared in the living room, eating a chocolate bar of all things. "No, Baby, not tonight."

"Aw." Twin expressions of disappointment stared up at the woman, making her heart melt a little.

"But we'll read you extra bedtime stories instead, okay?"

Both girls instantly cheered up and skipped their way down into the basement where the door to the safe-room was hidden.

Tom and his wife shared a look, silently planning what to pack for their girls' visit to Bobby's house would include, and what to do about the hole in their security.

* * *

"Tom, Amy." David greeted curtly, "My wife and I have a favour to ask you, and we understand if you'd rather not accept it."

"Why don't you get settled in, have some coffee and we can talk about it while Faith and the girls play," Tom suggested, already motioning for the Seraphim family to come inside.

The black-haired, hazel-eyed five year old needed no more than that before she was charging into the house like she owned the place, instantly locating the other two girls.

Both sets of parents listened to the delighted cheers Liz and Lina gave, apparently overjoyed to have a new playmate, before settling down at the kitchen table for their (hushed) talk.

"Dave and I will be attempting one last attack on the pack of Vetala that have been picking us off," Marie explained, feeling no need to dance around the subject, "We don't want to leave Faith by herself in case something goes wrong...which the way this Hunt is going...it probably will. These things have killed eight of us. I don't want them to be able to find my daughter."

Tom and Amy exchanged a strange look. It sounded like they were planning to…

"So…you want us to take her in?"

David nodded, "It would be best. You're the only people we'd trust with her if something happens to us. We can understand if you'd rather not. We know that Will placing his daughter into your care had been unexpected, and likely caused some strain on your finances…We wouldn't want to cause any more issues for you by leaving our Faith in your hands…but…"

The usually eloquently spoken man seemed to flounder for the words.

But Amy and Tom understood what he was asking.

"Don't worry Davie," Amy told him in a calming tone, smiling warmly, "We've got more than enough to take care of another one. Remember, we're Hunters…making money is just another part of the job."

Marie and her husband seem to deflate with relief. Wasn't it strange that being reminded that Tom and Amy were just as capable of scamming their way into good fortune as any other Hunter gave the couple overwhelming comfort?

"Thank God," Marie sighed, "We weren't sure who else to turn to. Faith can be a bit of a handful, and…we need someone we can really trust to take care of her and love her like we would."

Something about the way Marie said that her daughter could 'be a bit of a handful' gave Tom an odd feeling.

Unaware of her husband's sudden unease, Amy continued conversing with the couple, "Of course we'd love Faith! I may not know her very well, but I'm sure she'll fit in just fine with Lizzy and Lina."

David gave an awkward cough, "Well…it might not be that easy…Faith can be a little…"

"There's something we have to tell you before we can let you agree to take her." Marie said when her husband once again ran out of words.

"What is it?" Tom asked, the weird feeling only growing with each word.

"Well…Faith is…We think Faith might be a psychic."

* * *

 **June 2005**

Sixty-three purple-clad graduates stood off to one side, facing the steps leading up onto the gymnasium stage. The room was hot and crowded. Well over a hundred people were crammed into the room, all watching in rapt attention as the principle of South Lincoln High School gave one of her final speeches of the year. Parents held cameras in tight grasps, excitedly waiting for the chance to snap photos of their darling children holding their diplomas.

One by one, the principle (a petit woman with short grey hair) called forward the graduates.

"Desiree Ayrve."

Desiree made her way up the stairs, shook the Principle's hand and receive her diploma. The Principle took a moment to mention the scholarship Desiree had earned and her plans for the next year.

It continued on like this. Each student came up, shook hands, got a photo taken and had their plans revealed.

"Beau Black."

"Emma Capmae."

"Kassidy Carie."

"Deana Charter."

"Lukas Clark."

"Elizabeth Anne Colt-Wesson."

Elizabeth 'Liz' Colt-Wesson was average height, and relatively fit. Her face was neither ugly, nor was she a 'knock out'. Pretty in a plain way, with just a hint of a baby face. She even had long, dark brown hair that reached mid-back. For the most part, she hardly stood out among a crowd. Everything about her appearance was relatively non-descript. Except for her eyes. They were dark. So dark a shade of brown they were blacker than anything. Some found her stare to be unsettling.

Liz, who had admittedly been spacing out, jolted at the mention of her name. It took her a long second to realize that she was supposed to be making her way up onto the stage. Realizing that she had to get moving before everyone realized she'd stopped paying attention, Liz nearly ran up the steps.

At the last step, her running shoe got caught on the bright purple robe she'd been forced to wear (like everyone else in her class).

Her arms flailed as she tried desperately to regain her balance. In her panic, the need to swear came bubbling forth, and to save herself getting in trouble, Liz quickly censored herself using the first word that came to mind.

"Christo!"

There were some chuckles in the audience as the brunette finally caught herself. She pouted slightly, but quickly made her way to shake the Principle's hand. It was revealed that Liz would be taking a visual arts program, and the eighteen year old was quick to flee from the stage.

"Jamie Crane."

Back with the rest of the students, Lina Wesson's blue eyes narrowed as she stared towards the back of the line. The second last student in the line raised an eye brow, confused as to what he'd done to earn such a hateful glare from the usually mild-mannered girl.

'Kevin Zasbo' didn't realize that Lina had seen him flinch.

* * *

Students milled about on the front lawn of the school, enjoying the cool air after spending over an hour in the dark, humid gymnasium.

Three girls stood huddled close together, out of the hearing range of their ever-vigilant mother and father.

Alongside the black-eyes Liz, stood her sisters Faith Seraphim and Lina Wesson.

Lina was the shortest of the three, and also the lightest in hair and eye colour. She had eye as blue as cornflower, and blond curls that reached her hips. Lina had more of a baby face than Liz, and it made her features soft and sweet. To top off the 'sweet' look about her, there was a smattering of freckles on her nose and on her round, rosy cheeks.

The youngest of the three, Faith, had shoulder length, pin straight black hair, and hazel eyes that blended the eye colours of both her sisters, going from brown to blue. She stood taller than Lina, but shorter than Liz, and had a delicate build. Her face was relaxed, but her features were somewhat sharper than both her sisters. She had something of an ethereal look about her, like she was half on a separate plane of existence.

Faith ran a hand through short black locks as her gaze shifted towards Lina, "You think there's a demon inside Kevin."

It wasn't a question. She could hear her sister's thoughts loud and clear. She could see the memory of the boy's violent flinch as the word 'christo' fell from Liz's lips.

"I saw him flinch," Lina explained, for Liz's sake, seeing as, unlike Faith, neither Liz nor Lina could read minds.

Liz's black-brown eyes narrowed, before she stood a little straighter and looked over her sisters' heads to see if she could spot the 'boy' in question. It was easy to locate him. He stood on the fringes of the cluster of 'popular kids'.

Recently, there'd been a noticeable change in Kevin's behaviour. He'd lost his girlfriend and many of his friends had begun to shun him. If Lina was right, and the boy was possessed by a demon, it _would_ explain the change in behaviour.

"What should we do about it?" Lina asked her sisters, "Do we tell mom and dad and let them handle it?"

Liz turned to her blond-haired sister and frowned, "Well…we have everything we need, right?"

"You can't be serious." Lina hissed out. She didn't need to be Faith to know what Liz was suggesting.

"Liz thinks we are perfectly capable of taking care of it ourselves. We've all committed the exorcism to memory, and we all take care to pack holy water in our purses…" Faith quietly said, giving a little shrug at the outraged expression on Lina's face, "Mom and Dad don't know we are already aware of the supernatural world around us. I find it unlikely they'd take us seriously if we told them he was possessed."

A look of indecision appeared on Lina's face as she looked between her two sisters. Both girls appeared to be eager to try their hand at Hunting (although Liz was obviously the most excited of the two).

Against her better judgement, Lina finally nodded her head.

"Fine…I think I have an idea of how we can do this."

* * *

The after-party was, in Liz's opinion, worse than the graduation ceremony. Not only was the house swelteringly hot, but there were too many bodies for the small space the house provided. Bodies brushed up against one another and music blared so loudly she could feel it rattling in her chest. A haze of smoke rose up to hover near the ceiling, making it difficult to see where she was going.

Or see who she was looking for.

Despite not being particularly popular among her classmates, Liz navigated the class like a party-veteran. She weaved in and out of the shifting throng like she was born to do it. To the passerby, it was hardly believable that Liz had only been to a small handful of events such as this. It certainly wasn't as though her classmates ever invited her or her sisters to parties. The three of them were sort of…outsiders. No one would expect any of the 'gun girls' to be adept at partying.

At the very least, no one seemed to realize she was there, which was a blessing.

The books had said that sometimes possession victims didn't survive the exorcism. The last thing Liz wanted was to be spotted in the area where a potentially suspicious death might occur. There was no telling what the demon, if there was one at all, had done with Kevin's body during its time in control.

As she breezed her way through yet another tightly packed group of students (by this point, Liz could tell that more people than just her fellow graduates had joined), she finally managed to spot her target.

Yet again, 'Kevin' hung on the fringes of his old friend group. People he'd been best friends with, through thick and thin, for over a decade. And none of them seemed even willing to look at him.

He didn't seem bothered by it at all.

Straightening her long brown hair (so that it looked less like the mess she was sure it had become), Liz took long, confident strides towards him.

Liz was…compared to her sisters, Liz honestly wasn't anything special. She wasn't a genius like Lina, or a psychic like Faith. Liz was just Liz. But, if there was one thing Liz was exceptionally skilled at….it was flirting.

Mostly by accident.

Either it was something she said, or the way she said it. Somehow, someway…most of what she said, to anyone she didn't see as family, came across as flirting.

She just hoped it would be enough to make the demon follow her. Of course…she'd have to avoid thinking about the Plan, since the books had also said that demons could read minds. It was a good thing she had plenty of practice not thinking of things, since her sister often picked up on errant thoughts.

Liz let her eyes trail up and down his body, and filled her mind with inane thoughts like ' _Cute butt', 'I hope I don't come off as a complete dweeb', 'Can't believe I'm doing this...what if he says no?'_ and finally _'God I just wanna get laid already.'_

Just in case the demon decided to listen in on her thoughts.

'Kevin' seemed to notice her approach. He was average height, kind of scrawny, tan skin and short, light brown hair. Pale green eyes. He didn't look any different from usual...

However, she knew it couldn't be the real Kevin in control when he smirked at her and took a step forward, all swagger and arrogance. That wasn't how she and the real Kevin interacted.

Her experience with Kevin growing up had usually been him appearing beside her, saying something like 'hey girlfriend, what's shaking' or 'Liz, what you up to?' He'd randomly declare her 'a sweetheart', or shove people out of the way to her locker while he was walking by. He never _smirked_ at her. Or swaggered up to her, like he was interested.

Liz had always been a bit too scary for his taste.

"Hey Lizzy, didn't expect to see you here."

Ugh. _Lizzy._

Making sure to stop close-up in front of him, Liz tilted her head and looked up into his eyes through her lashes, "Well…honestly…I'm only here because I knew you'd be here."

She knew she was laying it on a bit thick, but she _really_ wanted him to follow her.

The smirk on his face seemed to grow even more, "Oh really?"

She gave a shy smile, "Yeah…"

"And why would you come here just to see little old me?" He leaned in close, staring right into Liz's dark eyes.

Artfully hiding the awkwardness she felt, Liz placed a hand on his chest. She let her hand slide down ever so slightly, like she couldn't resist touching more of him, "Welllll I've realized that this might be the last time in quite a while that I get to see you and…"

"And?"

She let her eyes dart around them for a second, before she once again locked eyes with him, "Could we maybe step outside? Maybe somewhere a little more… _private?_ "

He chuckled, "Could it be that Liz wants to spend some _quality time_ with me before we go our separate ways?"

She bit her lip and nodded, before taking a step back. When she was sure he was following her, she made her way through the crowd and out into the backyard. Once they were outside, Liz reached out and grabbed him by the hand, tugging him eagerly along towards the shed further back on the property.

* * *

Lina and Faith straightened, taking in the design they'd drawn onto the floor of the small structure. They were glad it had been built on a simple cement foundation, as it had given them a nice space to work with.

Part of Lina wondered if they'd remembered how to draw it right, or if they'd forgotten anything. Beside her, Faith twisted shut the nearly empty tube of lipstick she'd pulled from her purse.

"Don't worry," the youngest sister said, smiling encouragingly at Lina, "It'll work."

And there was enough conviction in her voice to tell Lina that there was no doubt they'd drawn it properly. If Faith said something was going to happen…it would.

* * *

The grass around the structure was tall and untamed. A multitude of small trees grew from the tangled mess, making the building hard to spot. It definitely helped that the sun had set hours ago, and the world was cloaked in darkness.

'Kevin' gave Liz a knowing grin, and took the initiative to tug her along towards the darkened doorway of the shed. She shot him just as vivid a grin, removing her hand from his to push at his back, like she was so, so eager to get in there with him.

And honestly.

She was.

As she and the possessed man passed the doorway, she continued pushing him until they reached the far wall of the shed. The door behind them slowly drifted shut, making the room descend into complete darkness.

There was a brief moment of silence as 'Kevin' leaned in towards her. She could barely make him out as her eyes adjusted to the little light in the room, let in through tiny cracks in between the boards in the walls. She could also, just barely…make out the forms of her sisters, moving forward to dump the flasks of holy water they kept on them at all times.

The silence was over in an instant as steam rose from the burning flesh of the demon. Liz scrambled away from the man. The demon possessing the body of their classmate let out a horrible, blood curdling scream.

There was no way that no one had noticed it. They'd only have a few short moments to get this done.

The three girls made sure to step back, making sure to stand clear of the Key of Solomon they had painted using lipstick on the floor.

 _"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas,"_ As one, the girls began rapidly chanting the exorcism their 'uncle' had pounded into their heads over the years, _"Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."_

The demon let out an enraged scream from where it lay writhing on the ground. Its head snapped towards Liz, its lip curled up in disgust, " ** _Look at little Lizzy! Playing Hunter. Do you think it'll make Daddy love you again? Come now. I think everyone here knows he'd still wish you had been the one to die…if it weren't for the fact that Daddy's just as dead as Mommy."_**

Liz gave the demon a bored look, only pausing for a second in her recitation. The demon could see the anger bubbling under the surface though. She was mad, but still in control. The other two continued speaking without pause.

 _"Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare..."_

Seeing that there would be little response from Liz, he turned to Faith, " ** _And what about sweet little Faith? The Family Freak. Such a disgusting freak that her own family shuffled her off to someone else. When's the last time they checked in on you? Hm? Faith? Been a good ten years or so, right?_** "

The demon was disappointed in the lack of reaction he got from Faith. The girl didn't even blink. Nothing. She really, really…didn't care. It was like she hadn't even heard him. She just kept on reciting.

Seeing that the first two hadn't snapped at his words, he tried the third girl. There wasn't much time left, " ** _Lina! Don't think I've forgotten about you- As useless as you are. Not even your parents think you're good enough. Mommy and Daddy had to go and get two more daughters to make up for you._** "

Lina paused for a moment, giving the demon the most incredulous look the demon had ever seen. Like she could hardly believe that he had actually said that.

After the moment had passed, she caught up to wear her sisters were in the chant, and the three rushed to get the words out.

 _"Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...Quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."_

The demon let out another bloodcurdling scream as he was forcefully ripped from the meatsuit. The gaseous form he resumed was quickly sent back into the depths of Hell as the girls finished reciting the exorcism.

The girls stood still for a moment, before Lina let out a sigh of relief, "Oh my god…that actually worked."

"I know! Weird right? Soooo glad we did better than I expected." Liz said, giving the most mature of the trio a cheerful grin.

"I knew it'd be fine," Faith said as she drifted past Lina and Liz to look at the body on the floor before them, "Well. I say fine…maybe not fine. Still alive? Or…we are? At least?"

Something in Lina's stomach dropped like a lead weight when she realized that Kevin hadn't made a sound since the demon was removed. The two elder sisters rushed to get a closer look as well. Lina knelt down and placed a shaking hand on the still boy's neck. Her fingers desperately searched for a pulse. There was, however, no pulse to be found.

It was too dark to see properly, but she was sure the boy's eyes were still open, but staring up at her with an unseeing glaze over them.

"Please, please still be alive-"

The door to the shed flew open.

Flashlights glared at the three girls as the people in the doorway took in the horrible scene before them.

Faith and Lina had silver flasks clenched in their hands. The three girls knelt in a circle around the body. The body lay inside a pentagram painted in a red substance of some sort. The body was not moving, and if the lack of pulse was anything to go by…the body was dead.

"O-OH MY GOD!" One of their classmates screamed in horror. He stumbled back from the doorway, pushing the people around him back as well.

Liz and Lina exchanged quick looks. Before Liz grabbed Faith's arm and yanked the black-haired girl to her feet. The girls darted past their shocked-frozen peers, taking the chance to get away.

As they ran, Lina fished the keys to their car out of her purse, ready to unlock the driver's side door the second they reached the rust bucket Tom and Amy had bought for them to use while they learned how to drive. Lina was the only one who had bothered getting her license.

The trio piled into the car, Lina in the driver's seat, Faith in shotgun and Liz collapsing in the back.

The car tore out of the driveway and began hurtling down the empty country road.

* * *

"M-Mom? Dad?" Lina called as the three girls walked into their home. The entire ride home had been spent silently stewing in their fears of what was to come. There was no way they could explain their innocence.

"Livingroom!" Tom yelled from across the house.

"Kitchen!" Their mother said, before she poked her head out of the kitchen and into the entry way where her wayward daughters were gathered, "You three are home early…was the party too much-"

Amy was a smart woman. And Amy knew her girls. And the looks on her daughters' faces?

Something horrible had happened.

Their mother crossed her arms, "Alright…what did Liz do now?"

The three girls gave her humourless deadpan looks.

Lina, the most responsible of the three, stepped forward, "Mom…We…we made a mistake."

"Liz." Amy said, eyes darting to the trouble maker of the three.

The black-eyed teen looked anywhere but at her mother, "We…might have been found with the dead body of one of our classmates after we exorcised him?"

"God damn it. You couldn't have waited a year or two before you pulled this?!" Amy hissed, rubbing a hand against her face, eyes clenched shut. She took a deep breath before yelling over her shoulder, "Tom! We got a problem!"

* * *

Amy and Tom rummaged through the closet in their bedroom, pulling out knapsack after knapsack. Each bag was labeled for a certain situation, and packed for said situation. They'd done this sort of thing when they were still actively Hunting…they used to have bags packed for specific creatures.

Now, it was for other things.

Such as: 'Camping', 'Liz is involved in gang warfare, needs to hide', 'Faith becomes a TV psychic sensation, needs vacation', 'Lina got arrested because Liz did something, needs to be busted out' 'Liz is involved in gang warfare, needs to win', ' _Camping'_ , 'Vetala are in town, girls to Bobby's', 'Apocalypse, zombies', 'Apocalypse, biblical crap', etc.

There was literally a bag for everything they could think of. They had fun doing it, actually.

But there was one bag in specific the parents were looking for now. It was shoved as far back into the closet as it could get…likely because both Wessons had hoped that the bag would never, ever be used.

' _Liz/the girls are Wanted for Murder'_ was a bag they'd packed many years ago, when they first noticed some of Liz's more…violent tendencies. If Liz wasn't accidently flirting with someone, she was fighting with them.

Inside the bag, there was a set of fake IDs for each girl, along with passports. There were maps of the US marking Hunter rest stops and safe houses, from Bobby's house to the Roadhouse, to several cabins that other Hunters they knew had set up. There was also a specific map leading to a cache the Wessons had set up near the border, complete with a truck (they last they check was in perfect shape), and a ridiculous amount of weaponry.

Of course, the Wessons hadn't thought the girls would be using any of this…or at least not this soon. Tom and Amy had suspected for a while now that the girls might have been more aware of their parents' old 'hobby' than either of the Wesson parents had hoped. They'd done their best to hide the truth from the girls, but it had been a naïve idea.

And apparently, it looked like Tom would have to have a rather long talk with Bobby. They girls hadn't learnt the Exorcism by themselves after all. Or learned how to make holy water for that matter. Made Tom wonder where Bobby got off telling the girls about it being their backs.

The girls had told them everything. After they explained how they'd exorcised their classmate, they'd had to explain where they learnt how to write a Key of Solomon and why they'd bothered to memorize the chant…which lead to them hesitantly mentioning lessons with Bobby and the girls finding the hidden room in the attic filled with Hunting supplies and books.

The Wessons were not pleased.

But…that hardly mattered right now, did it?

Right now, they had to get their girls packed and on their way, before the police could get their asses in gear and warn the border that there were three 'killers' in the area.

It was a good thing that they were relatively close to the border.

* * *

Soon enough, Lina, Liz and Faith were packed and ready to pile into Lina's car…which they would be dumping and burning once they crossed the border.

The girls were dressed in jeans, t-shirts and sweaters, their hair tied up in braids or ponytails. They each looked relatively non-descript and common. Hopefully if the border did have their descriptions, they'd be less likely to notice their hair colour and lengths with it tied.

"Alright. You three know where the truck is?" Tom asked, likely for the nineteenth time, "And you got lighters and enough gas to burn the car right?"

"Yes Dad," Lina said, chuckling…even though she was just as panicked as her father.

"And when you get to the border, you all know that Liz and Faith aren't allowed to talk, right? Lina is the group spokesperson, unless it can't be avoided. Liz will just draw attention, and if Faith says anything while she's…Distant…it could cause problems." Amy reminded. Liz rolled her eyes and Faith blinked at her mother, not quite listening as well as she should be.

"Yes Mom." Liz said, nudging Faith in the side. It made the youngest girl jolt out of her reverie, and she quickly nodded along.

Amy sighed, "You three also burn your phones with the car. Then, I want you three to get your asses to Bobby's place. He'll buy you some new ones, and then I expected phone calls as often as possible, got it?"

"Phone call." Faith said, hazel eyes suddenly boring into Amy's, "there was a phone call."

Their mother sighed, "Yes…some woman phoned us a few days ago...said 'When they come south, they should see Missouri in Kansas.' Which didn't make a lot of sense…Why? Is it important?"

"Perhaps."

The family stood in silence for a moment, before Tom took in a deep breath, "Alright…It…You three need to skedaddle. Try not to get into too much trouble and just…please be careful."

Amy wrapped her arms around her girls, dragging them into a big hug, "We love you, so so much…you remember that, okay? No matter what we have to tell the newspapers or the police…no matter what you hear…we love you."

Lina was crying as she nodded her head rapidly, telling her parents she loved them too. She couldn't believe this was happening…how had…Why had they been so stupid? Why hadn't they just told their parents about the demon?

One moment she was going to university to become a math teacher…and the next?

She wanted to blame Liz. It had been Liz's idea…but…she'd agreed to it. There was no changing that. Lina knew that Liz wasn't….the best decision maker. They should have asked Faith to take a peek and see what would happen. Why hadn't they?

It had just been yet another stupid thing to add to the list of dumb things the three had done.

Faith was…Her mind was flooding with thoughts. Some of them were her own, wondering if she'd done the right thing, staying silent, even though she knew it was for the best. The rest of the thoughts in her head weren't her own. They were her family's. Her mother was worried and trying desperately not to cry. Her father was mentally writing his lecture to Bobby, while also thinking back to when the girls were small and he'd decided to protect them forever.

Lina was confused, blaming herself and Liz for what had happened. Faith thought her older sister should have been questioning her more. Sometimes it was like her sisters forgot she was there. Forgot that yes, Faith could make her own decisions. Yes, Faith did things without telling them. Saw things…and didn't tell them.

Her eldest sister's thoughts were so full of guilt it _hurt_. Liz was blaming herself, wishing she'd never dragged her sisters into this mess…wished she'd never dragged them into _any_ of her messes. Wished she was a better older sister.

Faith reached out and gently pulled Liz away from Amy and Tom. They needed to leave, and as much as Liz needed hugs right now, Faith knew they didn't have forever. They needed to be on their way to the border quickly.

The girls said goodbye one last time before they climbed into the car, and Lina got them on their way. Faith had pulled Liz into the backseat with her, so that Liz could be her clingy self. The youngest sister didn't say anything to comfort her, but just let the brunette hug her to death.

* * *

After they'd been on the road for fifteen minutes or so, Liz pulled herself together and gave her sisters a weak grin, "So…do you think we'll get bounty posters? _Wanted: Dead or Alive: Cultist Colt-Wesson!"_

Faith tilted her head in thought, "Unholy Faith?"

Lina let out an exasperated sigh at the antics of the pair behind her…but couldn't help but chip in, "If anything, they'd give us a group Wanted poster, like…ugh, what did they call us at school? The 'Gun Girls', or something like that?"

"Ugh," Liz groaned, "I hate that name. Why couldn't they call us something cool llllllllllliiiiiiiiiike….Armoury of the Antichrist!?"

Faith hummed to herself, suddenly 'going distant', "They'll need three more guns…"

* * *

 ** _Aaaaaaaannnnnnd there you have it. Chapter One of_** **Three More Guns. _Like I said at the beginning, I doubt this will be updated frequently, and I'm going to try to make the chapters shorter than this one was…because ugh. Too many words._**

 ** _I'm sure you know what Faith is…and you have suspicions about darling Lizard…but I wonder what you think Lina will end up being? There's a trend here~_**

 ** _BUUUUT YEAH! So. Tell me what you think, fav, follow, bow in reverence…try to guess what horrible, horrible things the girls are going to do to canon by the time I'm through?_**

 ** _Got any questions yet? Go ahead and ask…Buuut, I'll try not to ruin any surprises? So you might not get a straight answer. Meh._**


End file.
